The Wrath of Gregory's Arch Nemesis: Part II
by Saiororen
Summary: The dreaded timeline a. )


It had been days since Greg's encounter with Gregory.

Unsurprisingly, the day after, what do you know, Greg was back to his wimpy ways.

For some reason it was like a unchanging force of the universe that Greg would always promise to change and yet remain the same.

"The hour is late."

Greg spun and saw that he was no longer in his room.

He was in a massive white marble room, and there was a red marble throne upon which Gregory was seated.

Gregory's eyes were glowing and then the room dissolved into darkness.

The scene shifted and Greg found himself on a beach of red sand. Behind him was a sea of purple grass, and above him a purple dusk sky.

In front of him was a bright star, and from that a figure was making his way forward, walking across the choppy sea-green sea.

It was Gregory.

Gregory waved his hand and the ocean became as calm and smooth as a pane of glass.

"I MADE THIS WORLD" Gregory said and the words boomed as if spoken by the world itself.

Greg didn't doubt him, but wondered what the point was.

"The point..." said Gregory, and then he stomped his foot into the ground, the entire planet exploded into a wave of energy, Greg shot away cocooned safely in a bubble of energy.

Gregory grew larger in the center of the energy sphere, as it expanded, dwarfing the solar system, and then reaching galaxy size, even as Greg shot away at many times the speed of light.

Red lightning burst from Gregory destroying nearby galaxies and superclusters.

Gregory expanded beyond the bounds of that universe, and Greg was hurled into the 4th dimension.

The bubble disappeared, and Gregory manifested a marble platform.

Greg landed on the platform and Gregory followed suit.

Greg couldn't breath but found he had no need to.

"A trifling feat." Gregory said

Greg tried looking around but his head spun.

"If that universe was a planet, then we are in interplanetary space. I call it the Boundary" said Gregory.

"What happened to that universe?" Greg asked.

Gregory opened his hand and a glowing singularity of energy was floating within. He hurled it into the void and with a mighty bang, a new universe was born. It appeared as a two dimensional black circle with white galaxies floating within to Greg.

"The very same with some theatrics" Gregory said.

Walls manifested, and statues in the style of Ancient Greece lined the walls.

The end of the hall was a circular room, with a massive seemingly infinitely deep pool within.

Gregory brought them there instantly.

"Pure, unyielding direction. Manifests vision" Gregory said

"Of all the Heffley's I have seen, each have the potential to manifest their reality. Yet, the one obstacle is their mental weakness."

"Your future is over Greg." Gregory said and with finality, Greg knew he was right.

Greg looked into the pool and saw the future. He did not heed this future either, and became exceptionally average to below average in terms of social and life skills. Yet his dreams and his knowledge of potential led him to such extreme arrogance that he had no joy in his life.

"So there is no hope..." Greg said, defeated.

Gregory smiled and disappeared.

Greg fell to the floor and tears began rolling down his face.

"Nothing will change you."

Greg turned and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Greg smiled, lust coiling in his belly. Then he saw the blade she was carrying.

"Better to just end it", she said.

"Right?" she asked gently.

Greg gulped and then thought about how his life would be a never-ending cycle of him trying to change and him always failing.

Greg nodded.

"FOOL" Gregory boomed.

Reality shattered and Greg fell back into his room.

"You blame everyone. Your dad, your grandparents, Manny, Rodrick, your school. Now you entertain the thought of blaming yourself" Gregory said.

"Blame is just an excuse not to act"

"The future can be infinite, or it can end here. Choose wisely"

Then Gregory was gone.

Greg always failed, but that was because he always did the same things.

Greg quickly made a list of things that drove him into temptation: The Internet, TV, Fiction novels.

Then he made a list of his obstacles: Weak Willpower, Giving up too easily, Easily conform to others.

Then he wrote what he needed to do: Get in shape, Get laid, Delve into Area N

He had made this list and felt a huge rush of dopamine, yet he knew he could not conflate the dopamine of this list with the dopamine of accomplishment.

Then he knew he had to plan how to overcome his obstacles. In truth, he only had one obstacle, belief that he had limited willpower.

Willpower is infinite.

Greg only needed self-control, and that control came from writing his future into being.

His temptations could now be easily resisted.

It was like a race, giving up even once would signal defeat.

"What can I do each day, to get closer to each of my three goals?" wondered Greg

Greg wrote his plan in his diary, and fell asleep.


End file.
